The reverse Friend Zone
by Shiraken to Samanchan
Summary: I can't write a good summary for this, oneshot, not a good story, meh.


"You bitch let me sleep…"

"Who are you calling a bitch, pussy-ass strawberry!"

"Don't make me go…"

"Damn it…I need you to come. Nobody else can go. I need to do this today!"

Ichigo was trying to sleep in Saturday morning, the hollows have been quiet lately and whenever they did show up, he let Ishida take care of them. Rukia, being the ever-so-persistent bitch of a sister, Isshin had unofficially adopter her a few weeks ago, she was trying to make Ichigo wake up.

"Why do I have to go do that with you!? Take Yuzu!" Ichigo yelled into the pillow Rukia was trying to suffocate him with, which he ripped from her hands and threw it back in the closet.

"As smart as that would be…I need an opinion of the opposite sex!"

"Who the hell are you trying to impress with your bra!?" Ichigo yelled, really not wanting to go bra shopping with the abusive girl, he would much rather see what Orihime was doing and hanging out with her again.

"Oh? Are you concerned about my body?" She asked as she kicked him in the stomach.

"I could care less as to who you display your body to, but get pregnant, and regardless of what my dad said, I'm kicking you out." Ichigo should have held his comment to himself, Rukia jumped up and brought her knee down into his groin.

"I'm not a whore you ass, now get dressed or I'll castrate you with your own teeth." Rukia barked as she exited the room.

Rukia was such an angel in front of the rest of his family and friends, but she had it in her mind that Ichigo had interest in her romantically, and she violently friend-zoned him, which didn't matter to him, he didn't like her like that anyway, she thought he did. Ichigo was interested in Orihime.

Ichigo heard from down the stairs as he walked across the hall to the bathroom, his dad yelling something to the poster of his mother.

"Damn dad, be normal..."

"Rukia! My third daughter is Ichigo treating you well!?" Isshin jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"He's so nice to me, he praises me as a good sister! He's going bra shopping with me later!"

'Ichigo is going to pay for calling me a whore.' She thought with a smile.

After a few minutes Ichigo came down and grabbed Rukia and dragged her form the table.

"What about breakfast?" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"We'll eat somewhere." And he dragged Rukia out.

"You dick."

"Bitch."

"Strawberry."

"whore."

"Orihime!"

"Huh?"

"Hi!" Rukia ran off to see Orihime who was standing down the street from them. Ichigo ran up a few seconds later.

"Oh, Hi, Rukia…and…Hi!" Ichigo approached Orihime as she was talking and pulled her into a hug and whispered something to her.

"She's such a bitch…help me."

"I heard that! Let's go, ass!"

Twenty five minutes later she had him in her favorite store. She made him sit in one of the benches near the changing rooms. Rukia took in around forty bras, just to torment Ichigo and his wallet, because of course; he had to pay for everything.

"Ichigo, you need to look at me to tell me how they look on me! Honest opinion, none of this bullshit insult business." She had come out of the changing room wearing a black lace bra that seemed to be slightly see-through.

"I…You know I see your nipples, right?"

"Do you think I'm that dense to not notice? Come on, tell me what you think, it's getting cold in here."

"If that's the case, I like it, but I don't like how see through it is, doesn't leave much to the imagination, especially with how white your skin is."

She went back in and came back out with one after another, each earning a compliment from Ichigo. Until she took a while to come out for the last one, it was a strapless lace dark purple, and her nipples, poked out a little since it was cold, probably on purpose to keep people from trying them on for too long.

"Holy shit Rukia."

"W-What?"

"You must be cold, eh?"

"You ass!"

"Calm down, I like it, if you weren't such a sister to me, I would have long ago gotten attracted to you."

'Did…did he just… counter friend zone me!? What the hell?' Rukia screamed in her mind as she unwillingly blushed slightly and went back into the room. And came back out with her shirt back on, she handed a few of them to Ichigo and he went and paid for them.

"Ichigo. Is what you said true?"

"About…"

"Getting attracted to me?"

"Yeah…but you living with me has turned to a hellscape, and I put aside my feelings for you and returned your harsh behavior, minus the physical abuse, I would never lay a hand on you."

"Wow, way to make me feel like a bitch."

"I try…"

"You're such an asshole."

"You love it."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you too."

"Maybe later."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure it was."

The two of them went back and forth like this the entire way home, but never made it there, they met up with Tatsuki who was doing the same thing to Ishida that Rukia was doing to Ichigo.

"You too huh?" Ichigo asked as he had a few bags in his hands.

"Damn right." He replied with a sigh.

"Good luck, she's violent, more than Rukia." Ichigo dodged a punch thrown at him by Tatsuki, but didn't see the one from Rukia.

"Come on" Rukia dragged Ichigo away to their house.

"You know, maybe if you were less violent, I would be nicer and willing to go places with you…" This suggestion made him receive a huge slap

"Maybe, I'll try that."

"Then why did you hit me?"

"You're being nicer to me now…Normally you would have verbally assaulted me by now." She had a small smile on her face.

"I guess so."

The two of them came through the door, at one point they started to hold each other's hands which Isshin pointed out and made Ichigo get a punch to the jaw.

"Fool."

"You too."

Ichigo went up to his room to lie down; Rukia was sitting at his desk reading something.

"Rukia, you feel okay? Your face is somewhat red and you're sweating." Ichigo sat up and tried to feel her forehead and she bit his hand.

"Don't touch me you giant strawberry!" She barked at him as she quickly composed herself.

"You bit me!" Ichigo didn't need to yell at her, it didn't hurt, she bit down lightly, but he felt the need to continue yelling at her for some reason.

"You liked it!" She shot an accusation at him hoping to get another hot headed response out of him.

"And what if I did!?" His response silenced her. She kept opening and closing her mouth, at a loss for words.

"I…"

"I've silenced her! This truly has been a good day!" as he spoke he saw her trying to punch him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him, lightly biting her hand.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"Now we're even, you bit me, I bit you…Now, do you want to go shower first, or should I?"

"I never knew you to be such a gentleman, for such an asshole."

"I never expected you to be such a good friend, for a bitch. So you are going first or not?" Ichigo stood up and pointed to the door. "Actually, ladies first."

"You truly are the worst gentleman in the history of anything. Thank you." She got up and left the room, Ichigo look at his hand and her bite marks were still there, she must have bit him harder than he thought.

"If it were anyone else, I would be in love." Ichigo read aloud the name of the manga she was reading.

"Huh…" He started reading it and it was about a boy who had this childhood friend that he grew up with and she was in love with him and he was clueless.

"I think she reads too much manga…" He looked into one of the drawers in his desk to find like forty other manga that she kept there.

"Bitch hurry up."

Ichigo sat on his bed staring at the door for another ten minutes and she came back in wrapped in a towel.

"Stop raping me with your eyes." She walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes, Ichigo walked out the door after calling back to her.

"You know you like it." And he was gone. And she couldn't deny it. She loved to tease him.

"Asshole…" she put on her clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and a purple shirt. And she jumped into his bed, normally she didn't get into his bed unless he was in the shower, or she was asking him something about school, but since the summer started she had no reason to.

"He was a lot calmer than usual this morning…usually he would be on the constant watch for a reason to leave…he just sat there and happily helped me…"

"Of course I did." He walked in with a towel around his waist.

"What the hell? That was a quick shower!"

"I only need a few minutes, I wash and get out."

"Whatever." She looked out the window as to not watch him getting dressed.

"You can look back now, off my bed."

"Can't I just sit here for a little?" Rukia asked turning back to him, all he was wearing were a pair of black sweatpants. She couldn't help but stare at his chest.

"I guess so, just move over." Ichigo sat next to her and he was looking out the window.

"How did we end up in this horrible shit, of insulting each other whenever we're alone?" Rukia turned to face him.

"Don't know, I don't like it."

"Neither do I…" Rukia closed her eyes for a second and leaned against the wall.

"Let's go back."

"Go back? The store?" Rukia opened her eyes and gave him a confused look.

"The store, are you stupid? No, I meant back to where we were friendly to each other. Back when being in the same room wasn't a shouting match. I want to be friends and go back to when we could laugh."

"I want that too." Rukia felt like crying, but managed to keep the tears back. She was surprised when Ichigo put an arm around her.

"Then we will. Starting now."

"Thank you. Does this mean you'll go bra shopping with me again?" She had a little mischevious smile on her face.

"And the moment is gone." He let go of her, put on a shirt and walked out the door.

"Yuzu, when's dinner?" Ichigo called down the stairs and Rukia followed closely behind. Ichigo noticed and turned to her.

"What?"

"You are not wearing a bra. You know how my dad is, no matter what your relation to me is, he'll jump to the conclusion of we just fucked." At this Rukia blushed and ran upstairs.

"Come and see what it is, and tell Rukia that it is almost ready!"

"Okay, and she knows, she is just changing."

A few minutes later they were all sitting around the table laughing, something that hasn't happened for a while.

"My son! You seem to be in a good mood tonight! Did you by any chance see something you liked when Rukia took you bra shopping? Or when she got out of the shower? You are becoming a man!" Isshin being Isshin was normal, Ichigo was going to jump across the table and kick his father's head in but Rukia grabbed him and shook her head.

"Actually, yes." This earned Ichigo a thumbs up from his dad and a smack to the back of his head from Rukia.

"Shut up!" Rukia crossed her arms and smirked.

"But what about Orihime, Ichigo?" Ichigo's dad asked a good question which made all eyes fall on him.

"I'm male; of course I like what I see! But that doesn't mean I don't like Orihime!" This made Rukia smile but in her mind she was screaming.

'HE FUCKING JUST FRIEND ZONED ME INFRONT OF HIS FAMILY!" Rukia was dying a little inside.

"Good for you Ichigo." Karin commented as she finished her food.

"Don't think I'm like that with Ichigo, even if we sleep together." When she said this Ichigo and his dad choked on their food.

"You what with Ichigo!?" Isshin managed as he coughed.

"I MEANT IN THE SAME ROOM!"

'DAMN THESE IDIOTS' she cried to herself

"Damn right you meant the same room." Ichigo commented as he drank his water down.

After a little bit everyone went their separate ways and Ichigo went back to his room with Rukia.

"So now we're sleeping together?" Ichigo joked as she jumped on his bed which made her burst into laughter.

"Ha, no! I messed up my words!"

"Well, my bed is open, but you're not invited." Ichigo and her already started making jokes back and forth.

"Oh darn, I get so cold and lonely in that small dark closet! It's so scary!"

"Well, sleep under my bed, its warm there!" Ichigo sat on his bed after he did something at his desk.

"You like Orihime, right?"

"Isn't that obvious? Or are you as stupid as you are short!?" He leaned his face near her and raised an eyebrow as if he was looking through her head for a brain.

"I'm not short! You're just ten feet tall! And get away from me!" She pushed him away and crossed her arms.

'He's still an asshole, why was I bothered so much earlier? I think I'll play with him a little…' Rukia had a mischevious grin on her face.

"What are you planning?" Ichigo was always wary of that face, even before they treated each other like shit.

"I don't know what. You. Are. Talking. About."

"What are you doing, why are you pausing like that?"

"I have a headache, could you get me some painkiller, or aspirin?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"No, you're planning something."

"Go or I'll rip your dick off." Ichigo immediately stood up and ran downstairs.

Rukia could hear him digging through some drawers and cabinets. She took her shirt off and changed into the see through purple lace bra she made him buy earlier. She kept her sweatpants on since she didn't have anything on under them, she was glad Isshin, being the perv he is, didn't bring it up during dinner. She jumped back into his bead and got under the blanket and pretended to be asleep.

After a minute she heard footsteps coming back.

"I couldn't give two shits whether you are in my bed or not, I'm going to sleep there, you or not." Ichigo set the pill and glass of water on his desk. He pulled the blanket off and saw what her plan was.

"Hey! I'm cold stop it!" She pulled it back over her and Ichigo pulled it off again, he pick her up like a small child and put her in the closet.

"Your skin is smooth. Theres a compliment, now I'm going to get in bed, stay in yours." Rukia just silently glared at him.

"Fine, strawberry!"

"Bitch."

"Pussy."

"Whore."

"Night."

"Night."

'He fucking reversed a friend zone…'

**AN: This is not IchiRuki! I wrote this because my friends basically challenged me to see if I could write something about friend zoning. **


End file.
